Ayaka Christavia
Ayaka Christavia '(綾香クリスタビア ''Ayaka Kurisutabia) is a female '''Crystal Dragon Slayer, belonging in Fairy Tail. She is a member of Team Katelyn. Appearance Ayaka is an orange-haired, mocha-eyed, cute mage. When she was first introduced in the series, she uses a short sleeved white and red shirt with two pockets and black shorts. She uses four hairclips and her hair is almost as long as her waist. Like other dragon slayers, Ayaka has long canine teeth. Her guild mark is coloured in blue and is placed on her left palm. She also wears a charm bracelet coloured in silver in her right foot, and is seen to have some crystal patterns. However, when it comes to the Edolas arc, she changed her outift. She uses a yellow sundress with white dots and a circle collar. She also used a white bandana and white coloured shoe, which is similar to a sneaker. However, her hair stays the same but she took off her hairpins, due to the existence of the bandana. Her silver charm bracelet is seen still being used by Ayaka. While she's on the dark guild Fallen Angel, she braided her hair into two, and her eyes seemed like she is being hypnotized and she seemed very pale. She took off her hairpins either. She used a red simple dress and is seen using sandals with straps coloured in black. However, she's still using her charm bracelet. Her Fairy Tail Guild Mark seems to disappear and is changed into the Fallen Angel guild mark. However, when she returns back to Fairy Tail she used her outfit that is seen when Ayaka is first introduced on the series, as well as her guild mark, that is placed normally again. Personality Ayaka is a sweet, friendly, and kind mage. She is very helpful to others, yet she's also very courageous. Many say that she is like the second version of Fairy Tail's Mirajane Strauss. However, when she's angry she seemed very scary and very horrific, similar to Mirajane. She is also very responsible and seemed like a very caring person, and is willing to heal anyone who's injured with her Healing Magic. Many men seemed to over underestimate her, as they flirt with her, but Ayaka always deny them sweetly, unless if they still flirt with her she'll rage over them. Maybe she isn't as motherly as Mirajane, but she is responsible enough to be Team Katelyn's co-leader. Katelyn described her to be very warm and caring, and is very reliable. However Lucy said she's very caring and helpful, when Ayaka once healed the enemy's injuries. She's also honest, when she made a mistake, she will gladly say it's her fault and accept the punishments. History Ayaka was once raised by the Crystal Dragon, (Name). She was her foster mother, however unlike other dragons her foster mother disappeared earlier. It was shown in a flashback when all dragon slayers were asked about their history in the Dragon Sky Floor arc. Ayaka mentioned that when she was playing in the forests she got lost, (Name) went searching for her, but Ayaka went back to their hideout first and didn't found her. Ayaka thought (Name) left her, who's actually still looking for her in the forest. (Name) thought Ayaka was dead when she saw a dead body of a girl who has been attacked by a wolf, who is actually not Ayaka, and because of the depression she had too much she didn't realize that the scent was different. (Name) left Ayaka as she went back to where her kind are roaming, somewhere, as Ayaka remembered that (Name) has a relationship with a guild named Fairy Tail, and told her back then that when Ayaka can't find her eveywhere, Ayaka has to build bond with Fairy Tail. Ayaka joined Fairy Tail, as she hopes to see her foster mother there, but she didn't. Makarov explained everything, and after the incident she became one of Fairy Tail's S-Rank Wizards. It was mentioned that Ayaka became the S-Rank Wizard after Erza, who became an S-Rank Wizard after Katelyn, meaning that she's the third female S-Rank Mage in Fairy Tail. Category:Characters